


You will be a fine wife

by SketchyFace



Series: Danganronpa [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bisexual Soda Kazuichi, Coming Out, Gen, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Misunderstandings, No Angst, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Rare Pairings, Scared Soda Kazuichi, Technically but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyFace/pseuds/SketchyFace
Summary: Based of of this Kuzusouda imagine:‘Imagine Kuzu taking Souda home to meet his parents. Souda is terrified. Kuzu’s parents say Souda will make a fine wife, they think the mechanic is a girl, Kuzu doesn’t correct them’
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi
Series: Danganronpa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843300
Kudos: 75





	You will be a fine wife

“Is it too late to turn back!?”

Fuyuhiko sighed “yeah, Kazuichi, it’s pretty fucking late!”

Fuyuhiko was irritated, nearly angry. For the past half hour or so, he had been in an argument trying to convince his boyfriend, Kazuichi, to meet his parents.

Did he mention that they were right in front of the door to his parents house?

“B-but-“ Kazuichi stuttered, sweating bullets “-aren’t they, like, mafias or yakuzas!? Like, what if they kill me!!”

Fuyuhiko decided not to point out that he also was a yakuza. But he could understand where Kazuichi was coming from. 

The pink haired man was a coward and a scaredy-cat, of course he would be nervous! The only reason Kazuichi was brave enough to befriend the young yakuza and then confess to him was probably because of his baby face (Kazuichi was the only one allowed to point out his baby face, it was a ‘boyfriend-exception’ rule).

The ultimate mechanic was fidgeting with his hands, and Fuyuhiko placed both of his hands on them. He looked Kazuichi directly in the eyes.

“Look, honey,” the blonde started, trying to sound as calm as possible “it’s just in and out. We go in, you introduce yourself, we go out. If something goes to shit, I’ll handle it. I know how to handle my family, and I won’t let them fucking hurt you!”

Fuyuhiko let go of Kazuichis hands, taking a few steps back. Kazuichi stood there silent for a while, before taking a deep breath and looking at his boyfriend in determination.

“I trust your judgment” the pinket stated “so alright, I’ll do this!”

“Good” Fuyuhiko answered. He then turned around and opened the door. When the door was open, he reached out his hand for Kazuichi to take, which he did.

He led his boyfriend through his house. Kazuichi was marvelling at the nice decor, while Fuyuhiko tried to find his parents.

He then suddenly stopped. Kazuichi was about to ask why, but then he heard voices coming from the door they had stopped in front of, Fuyuhikos parents voices.

Fuyuhiko tapped him on his shoulder, signalling that he wanted him to bend down, which he did. Fuyuhiko then whispered in his ear:

“Wait outside till I tell you to come in”

Kazuichi nodded, stationing himself next to the door. Fuyuhiko went inside the room, and the voices promptly stopped talking.

“Fuyuhiko?” A womans voice asked, most likely Fuyuhikos mom -Kazuichi decided to call her ‘mrs. Kuzuryuu’ in his head- “we didn’t know you would visit. Why did you decide to show up out of the blue?”

“Yeah” Fuyuhiko tried answering calmly, but his voice was laced with nervousness “I wanted you to meet someone”

“Really?” Fuyuhikos dad -mr. Kuzuryuu- asked, sounding intrigued “who is it?”

“You can come in now!” Fuyuhiko called.

The mechanic entered the room, and the nervousness he felt before doubeld. He first noticed that the room looked like a living room, but probably more expensive then Kazuichis whole house. The room had a strangely oppressive aura.

He then saw Fuyuhikos parents. They shared many similarities with Fuyuhiko, they even had a slight baby face. But their faces were more mature and sharp, and they seemed to carry them self in a dominating way. Showing just by a glance who the real boss was.

He gulped and hurried over to Fuyuhiko, standing next to him.

“Um, hi, I’m, uh, I’m Kazuichi! Souda! Eeh, Kazuichi Souda!” He stuttered, fumbling over his words “and I’m your, uh, your sons love partner thing!”

He gave them a nervous smile, and he could feel that Fuyuhiko wanted to slap himself in the face. Yup, this was going horribly!

“Are you someone from his class?” Mrs. Kuzuryuu questioned “if you are, then what... what do they call it... ultimate are you?”

“Oh! I’m the ultimate me-mechanic!” Kazuichi answered, continuating the horrible introduction “I can, uh, do mechanic things and, um, stuff, y’know!?”

Kazuichi was sweating bullets, again. He was fucking this up horribly, and he would be surprised if he walked out of this house alive.

It didn’t help that Fuyuhikos parents were silent for a while, looking at each other. After who knows how long, they both nodded at each other, which was somewhat comforting.

“It was nice to meet you Souda” Mr. Kuzuryuu said “you will make a fine wife to Fuyuhiko”

“Yeah, a fine wife” mrs. Kuzuryuu reinstated.

Kazuichi stood frozen, in shock or in confusion, he didn’t know. They... they thought he was a girl!? He looked at Fuyuhiko, thinking he would correct them.

He didn’t.

“Welp, guess me and Kazuichi’s gotta go now, right?” Before he could answer, Fuyuhiko had already dragged him out of the living room, through the whole house, until they were outside again.

That’s when it finally hit Kazuichi.

“They thought I was a girl?” He asked no one in particular “and why didn’t you correct them?”

“Whoops, guess I forgot, my bad!” Fuyuhiko apologized, obviously being sarcastic “guess it’s to late to correct them, sorry!”

“It’s not to late” Kazuichi chuckled.

“I said what I said, asshole!”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fanfic I wrote after seeing this post:
> 
> https://imaginekuzouda.tumblr.com/post/82176094080/imagine


End file.
